


Ten??? In One Week??

by SethSuffers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers
Summary: Sephiroth brings up one of his strange childhood experiences as an experiment much to Genesis and Angeal's concern.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	Ten??? In One Week??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yataaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/gifts).



> !!! Thank you for giving me this prompt, I think I saw the prompt of "Sephiroth casually saying something completely horrifying while everyone else (relatively well adjusted and did not grow up as an experiment) looks at him like... buddy..." and just immediately went for it because I loved it so much. I hope you like it as much as I loved making it! Happy holidays!

And following this there was silence, Sephiroth didn't understand their reactions.


End file.
